


Miller's Groupie - their first time

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [11]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lust, Randolph Miller is a precious love and needs to be protected and loved, Sex, Smut, There is a plot here - I promise, hes also a randy old git, so yes there is smut aplenty here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Missing scene from the end of chapter 9 of 'Miller's Groupie' - part 1 of this series.What happened to the couple after their shared feelings for each other were finally revealed...Randolph just BEGGED me to write this for him. He nagged and shouted at me, telling me that not including it was a most egregious error on my part! But then, he is a randy old git, so, really, what did I expect?Smut ahoy!-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, smutty, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set at the end of chapter 9 of the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	Miller's Groupie - their first time

They'd decided that her flat was nearer than his house, so they made their way back there from the restaurant where they'd finally admitted their feelings to each other. A hand held, rushed walk, both wanting to reach the privacy of indoors as soon as possible. They scrambled through the door, he barely waited for it to close before he descended upon her, crowding her up against the wall of the hallway, all hungry kisses and grabbing hands.

"Wait... oh God! Please wait Randolph!" she breathed at him as he kissed a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"What's wrong, love? Have you changed your mind?" he paused in his kisses and looked up at her, his brow furrowed with worry and his mouth sadly downturned. _Had she changed her mind? Does she not want me anymore?_ he fretted, confused and panicked.

"Oh no! Not that, never that! I want you so desperately," she placed a hand on his cheek and shook her head rapidly, his frown disappearing and his mouth turning upwards in delight. "I…," she started, but stalled, ashamed, biting her lip with worry.

_Thank God!_ he thought. _But, if not that, then what was her worry?_

"Tell me, love. You know that you can talk to me about anything don't you?" he gently placed a loving kiss on her lips, then pulled back and took the hand she'd placed on his cheek and placed a tender kiss to her palm. Grabbing and holding onto both of her hands, kissing both knuckles.

"Tell me what's worrying you love," he asked.

_How can I refuse such a tender loving look from him?_ she thought.

"I… I'm not very good at this…," she started, turning her gaze away, embarrassed, a blush creeping up her neck.

"At what, love?"

"At all this… I've only ever been with two men before, and those times were just quick one time things. Not what I thought they'd be. I wanted more, but they didn't," she shrugged, "obviously I wasn't what they wanted," her voice hitched at the end, holding back tears.

"Idiots, the both of them!" he kissed her knuckles again and wiped away a loosened tear from her cheek.

"So… I'm just warning you that I'm not very experienced, I'm not sure what to do or… anything… well… you know… I don't want to be a disappointment to you, like I was to them," she trailed off, looking down, her blush darkening, crawling up her face.

He released her hands and chuckled, placing both of his hands on her face, pulling her gaze up to his. When she caught his gaze again, she saw a huge grin on his face.

"Oh love, you're not a disappointment. Never that. You're perfect! What you've just told me delights me, compels me. There's certainly no disappointment to me in your revelation. It means that you're a beautiful blank canvas for me to teach and corrupt in all my wicked ways," he chuckled, "I can't wait, my lovely apprentice, to introduce you to all the varied ways of love-making. Ignore anything you may have done previously! I'll show you exactly how it should be! And lesson number one starts right away!" _God! She's so beautiful and she's all mine!_ he thought. His grin turned feral as he lowered his face towards hers and kissed her hungrily, pressing his body firmly against hers. His tongue played with hers, pulling moans from her which sounded absolutely delicious to his ears. _I want more of these moans, no, I want to hear her scream my name out loud!_

"Your bedroom, love…?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand and led him down the corridor, peering back at him over her shoulder, she was biting her lip, still nervous. _Does she know how damn sexy that is?_ he wondered. She opened a door and led him into a large bedroom, a double bed in its centre. He quickly looked around, taking in the messy chair in the corner, piled high with clothes. _Ah, just like the chair in my room_ he chuckled to himself. He also noted the dozen or more stuffed animals sitting in a pile at the top of the bed. _Those beasties will need to go!_ He thought.

"Ahhh, competition," he smiled.

"What?" she followed his gaze, seeing her comforters on the bed "Oh…" she giggled "Yes, the only others to be in this bed, apart from me, that is," she turned her eyes back to him. His look was pure want and lust, his eyes dark with need.

"So I get to christen the bed with you then?" he growled, pushing at her until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards, squeaking and scrambling up the bed until she was lying properly on it. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Randolph threw his bag and coat off, over into the corner of her room. He then pulled his tie off, sending it sailing over to join his coat and bag. Kicking his shoes off, he climbed onto her bed and crawled up towards her. He removed her shoes, they got the same treatment as his, chucked over to the side. He neared her, spreading her legs so that he could nestle between them, forcing her to lie back down, her head plopped back on the pillows. He swept the plushies off the bed, removing them in one quick sweep of his arm, their glassy eyes unnerved him! He hovered over her, his hands planted on either side of her face, his lips hovered over hers, a hair's breadth away. She lifted her face up to try and capture them, but he moved back, chuckling, teasing.

"Last chance to say no, love," he said, his voice breathy as he ground his groin into her core. He laughed as she closed her eyes and moaned deeply, clutching at his back with her hands, desperately trying to pull him closer.

"I take it that's a 'yes', then?" he chuckled as he thrust his groin into her again.

"Oh God Randolph! Yes, yes! Ever yes!" she panted.

He lowered his face and kissed her hungrily, happy to oblige her, biting her bottom lip and nipping at her tongue with his teeth. This pulled all sorts of desperate moans from her, with him growling out some of his own. He thrust against her again and she ground up into him, wrapping her legs up and around him, pulling at him with her hands. _Too many damn clothes!_ he thought.

He pulled back, breaking their kiss again, laughing at her disappointed mewling as he did so.

"Don't worry love, we just need to get rid of these clothes. I want to see you! I want to see all of you! I'm going to kiss and lick and taste you all over tonight, love," her eyes darkened as she looked up at him. Echoing the lust in his. "I'm not going to stop until I've pulled a peak from you using my fingers, my tongue and my cock," he growled down at her.

"Your… Your tongue?" she asked, her brow furrowed at that thought, a small smile of anticipation played about her lips.

_Oh God! she wasn't lying then, when she said that she was inexperienced!_ he thought. _I'll be her first there then!_ His inner wolf licked its lips and howled loudly at that thought.

"Yes love, my tongue on you. Down there," he watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise. "I'll be licking you there, tasting your peak," he chuckled as she smiled at him, nibbling her lip again. "You know what that does to me, love," he growled.

"What...?" her mind was in complete disarray at the thought of him down there, lapping at her core. She'd heard of it, but it had never been done on her. She had pictured him doing it to her several times late at night, in her bed where she'd made herself come at that very delicious vision. The picture of him down there had even sprung up on her in work a few times before, taking her unawares. When this happened, she had to flee to the ladies and sit in the cubicle, her eyes scrunched tightly shut as she tried to calm herself down at that indecent thought. Or, there was that time before, when he'd been fiddling with her coat's stuck zip. She had to endure the entirety of their meal together that night after work, in their favourite Chinese restaurant, with that vision in the back of her mind. God! She'd been so damp when she'd got home that night! Just one quick swipe of her finger, and she'd completely fallen apart.

But, his promise that he would _actually_ be doing so tonight had totally short circuited her brain. Frazzling it out, any other thoughts, crowded away, pushed aside. "Sorry… What?" she asked again.

He laughed. "Are you thinking of me, down there love?" her face was so transparent, so innocent. He loved that about her, that he was the more experienced one here. His most recent conquests had all been prostitutes, where he'd not been able to dominate as he wanted. The fucking had been bland, mechanical, unfulfilling, a means to a release, but that was it. _A bloody good wank would have been more thrilling!_ he thought. But here, with Bea, he was most definitely in charge, deciding what to do, setting the pace and he absolutely _loved_ this. This is what he wanted, what he had desperately longed for, what he'd dreamed of doing since, well since God knows when. And here she was, this beautiful innocent girl, laid out before him, a feast for a starving man, providing him with everything he'd ever dreamed of.

He lifted himself off from her, her legs that were wrapped around his waist fell away. He knelt up, still between her legs. He reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her up to sit in front of him.

"Too many clothes, love. Need to get rid of some of them," he repeated. She nodded, pulling off her suit jacket and kneeling up to undo her trousers, he stilled her hands as she did so, "let me love, I want to unwrap my present," he looked up at her. She moved her hands so they were on his shoulders. He undid the button of her trousers and slid the zip down, her untucked blouse finally allowed him to touch some of her flesh that he had never been able to before. He ran his fingers over her tummy, round her, away towards her back, then down following along the waistband of her knickers, back to her front, back to her undone trouser fly. He grabbed her trousers and pulled them down until they were piled up at her knees. She stood up, wobbly on the bed, keeping hold of his shoulders as she kicked her trousers off. He held her around the waist, steadying her. _His hands feel so warm on my skin_ she thought. She clung to him as she stood precariously on one leg, then the other as she removed her socks. He tugged at her waist when she'd finished. Pulling her in closer to place open mouth kisses on her belly and teasingly on her mound over her knickers. His warm wet breath making her groan and clutch at his shoulders. He chuckled,

"Come back down here love," he said. She obediently complied and knelt back down in front of where he knelt. He placed a small peck to her nose and pushed her backwards until she was on her back again. _Exactly where she should be_ he thought lecherously. _On her back, in bed with me, sweaty and naked beneath me! Well, that's two out of four achieved so far!_ He lay down with her, this time next to her. Placing a hand on the side of her face, pulling her in for another greedy kiss, their tongues dancing, his lips nibbling and sucking at hers.

One of his hands snaked lower, never leaving her body, pausing to squeeze a breast and tweak a nipple, pulling a shocked squeak from her and a lusty chuckle from him. Lower still his hand went, he didn't break from their kissing as it skated over her ribs, moving her blouse aside so he could feel her warm flesh again. His fingers danced lower, skimming over her tummy until they reached the waistband of her knickers. They breached that barrier, diving past it, feeling the presence of thick hair on her mound. _A full thatch then_ he thought happily as he twirled his fingers in the hair there. His fingers continued on their quest, going lower still, until they found her lower lips, parting them so that they could reach their final goal. He ran his fingers down her, then back up again, she broke from their kiss and the moan she released was high pitched, music to his ears. She was already so very wet, he touched her nub, _already hard_ , he noted. He bit down on her bottom lip and kissed her again as he gently rubbed her small nub, trying out various moves: running a finger round it; flicking it gently up and down; pressing it more firmly and rubbing side to side. This last action pulled a desperate moan from her. _Ah that's it then_ he thought His fingers repeated his last move, once, twice, three times pulling several 'yesses', a 'please dont stop' and a slew of 'oh gods' from her, until he felt her nub harden further and twitch as she fell apart next to him, crying his name out loud. He studied her face as she did so. _So beautiful!_ he thought. His cock twitched its approval.

"Alright love?" he asked gently. She nodded enthusiastically as her breathing calmed back down. "Was that ok?" he asked, still unsure of himself, even though he had just felt the proof of his successful ministrations beneath his fingers. He'd never been allowed to take the lead like this, not since before he was married. His desperate lustful bluster a front to his shy gentle nature, causing most women to just take over and take control. Also, the only ones that seemed to say 'yes' to his usual 'not so subtle' advances, were the dominant types or ones he'd paid for. To have such a gentle soul as Bea openly laid out for him was a delicious, albeit scary change.

"Oh God! Yes Randolph. Yes, yes and yes!" her delight at him fuelled his lust, filled his delicate heart with pride, he smiled happily down at his 'not quite yet, but almost' lover.

"Still too many clothes, love," he tutted. He started to undo the buttons of her blouse, wanting to just rip it from her, but restraining himself instead, gently undoing the annoying buttons one by one. Lifting his head up every so often to watch her face as she watched him, her attention fully wrapped up in his actions, gazing down at him as he wandered lower down her body, chasing those pesky buttons! He finally pulled her blouse apart and revealed her naked torso. She placed her hands on either side of his face as he kissed his way back up her. She giggled and sucked in a breath, pulling her tummy in and away from his loving lips.

"Tickly stubble," she explained. He grinned wickedly up at her, then rubbed his cheek roughly on her belly as a reply, making her shriek and giggle. "Horrid man!" she swatted at his head.

"I didn't hear any complaints earlier, love," he teased. Her giggles turned to sighs as he continued kissing up her torso, her hands once again gently petting his face. His kisses met another barrier. Her bra. He pulled at it, lifting the middle up and pinging it against her chest. "This needs to go. Now, love!" he told her. She nodded and wriggled her arms free of her blouse, he pulled that from under her, to be flung aside. She lifted her chest up and reached behind to fiddle with the bra clasp, finally pulling it off and tossing it away herself, setting her breasts free. _Oh!_ he thought. _Perfection! And all mine!_ His inner wolf growled possessively. He leaned back down and captured a nipple with his lips. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking at it to make it pebble. She sucked in a breath and clasped at his head. He sucked at it, nipped at it, making her gasp. He kissed it gently again, then repeated his actions on its neighbour. He reached back up and captured her lips with his. Her hands wrapped around him, playing with the hair on the back of his neck as his tongue played with hers. _Such wonderful kisses_ he thought, _I could kiss her like this all night_ , but his twitching cock reminded him of another goal he'd promised her. He pulled away, again breaking her kiss, her lips following him up, wanting to continue. He chuckled.

"Time for lesson number two my love," his voice dropped, low and gravelly at the thought of what he was about to do. He ran his lips down her neck, sucking at her skin. Moving his kisses lower, pausing to pay attention to her breasts. _Beautiful, delicious breasts_ , he thought. Just as beautiful as he'd anticipated they'd be when he thieved that glance with his mirror in his office. Stolen as she'd changed out of her stained blouse into one of his shirts. His lips journeyed lower, passing her belly button, swirling this tongue around it, lower still until he met with the annoying barrier of her knickers waistband again. He tugged at it, wanting them gone! She raised her bottom automatically, letting him slide her knickers down, lower, lower still, down her legs until he tugged them off, the horrible impediment to his quest thrown aside.

He paused, kneeling back up, leaning back on his heels, to take her in, now completely naked. Laid out in her entirety, gloriously spread out before him. She was panting slightly as she watched him. She moved her hands up to try and hide herself. Suddenly nervous under the heavy weight of his gaze.

"No love, no need to hide yourself. You're absolutely beautiful! A wondrous sight for these sorry old eyes. A feast just for me, my love," he reached down and tenderly removed her hands. Kissing them once then placing them by her side.

He licked his lips and his cock twitched again, both of them desperate to be put to action. His impetuous cock wanted to just plunge lustfully, deeply straight into her, but he really wanted their first time to last. He wanted to drag this encounter out as long as he could. He wanted to refrain from just giving into his lust, but to make tonight about love. To worship her, to show her how much she meant to him. Words failed him on this subject, in speaking of how he felt towards her. His usually verbose self was hidden away, in hiding when trying to speak of personal emotions and feelings. _Love?_ That particular emotion made him tongue tied and shy, a stammering, stuttering teenager once again. But he could, instead, use his actions tonight to show her just how much he felt for her. How much he'd fallen for her, his feelings had built up steadily since they first met, towards… What? _Love?_ Possibly. Probably. Most certainly. But that was such a scary word. Small but deadly. With the power to shatter his gentle heart into a million and more pieces. He wouldn't voice that word. He couldn't. Not yet. But he could show her, tonight, how close he was to handing his heart into her keeping for good. He was stood on that precipice, ready to jump, but not quite yet. His anxiety and his desperate fear of being hurt again was making him keep his feet firmly planted, for now at least.

He took his glasses off and placed them carefully onto the bedside table. Then he moved her legs, making her bend them at the knees, planting her feet flat on the bed's surface. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him, wondering what he was about. He grinned back down at her and licked his lips. She blushed. He chuckled. _So innocent, but not for much longer, not if I have anything to say about it!_ his thoughts turned lascivious, wicked, wanton.

He leaned over, placing his hands on her knees, spreading her legs open. He looked down, a heavenly sight on display before him. He sucked in a breath, swallowed and kissed her left leg where it creased at her knee. He slowly moved lower, kissing, licking and biting down her legs, until he had nestled himself in the cocoon created by her legs and her sex. He could smell her, he breathed her scent in deeply. A heady aroma, sending his inner wolf howling with desperation, both it and him were salivating in anticipation at the delicious banquet laid out before him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her, a silent query to continue. She nodded a yes, her head bobbing eagerly up and down. Telling him that she was more than ready. Pleading with him, begging him to please show her this intimate knowledge, to initiate her into this licentious club, membership of two, him and her.

He placed his hands on her thighs, opening up her flower, revealing its bud. He licked up her full length, ending with a tongue swirl around her nub.

"Ohhhhh," she gasped. She fell back, her elbows collapsing, her head falling back, her chin tilting upwards. Her hands desperately reached down to try and grab him. Scrabbling in his hair, clutching at him as he worked his tongue on her, licking, sucking, swirling and twirling. Eliciting a variety of moans, groans, gasps, 'oh gods' and desperate pleas from her. He worked his magic on her, his tongue remembering what his fingers had learnt, pressing against her nub firmly and licking from side to side. She moaned, he slowed down, pulling away from her hard little nub. She keened and tried to pull his head back. He moved lower, lavishing his lingual attention on her entrance, tasting and lapping up her juices.

"Please Randolph… Oh God! pleeeease!"

_How can I refuse her? Definitely not when she'd begged me so nicely!_ he laughed to himself. He moved his tongue back to her nub, resuming its sideways motions, speeding up as he felt her hands still and her body tense. Faster and harder. Harder and faster. They danced their merry lubricious dance. Her chasing her high, him pushing her onwards, towards it. Suddenly she released the most amazing moan, screaming his name as she fell apart completely. He felt her twitch with his tongue. Her legs flopped, her hands fell from his head, he looked up to see her panting. He gave her nub a small suck, pulling a high pitched squeal from her. He laughed, completely overjoyed at her obvious gratification. His inner wolf sat up, howling its pleasure. He knelt back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Alright, love?"

Her answer was her holding her arms up towards him, doing a 'grabby hand' gesture to let him know that she wanted him back up next to her. He smiled down at her. Her whole upper body was flushed, her hair was a dishevelled halo around her. He could feel that her legs were shaking, her eyes were hooded and her breathing was still fast, slowly settling back down. She was the picture of completion, a goddess-like vision, all caused by himself. He preened at that knowledge. _My beautiful girl!_ he thought _All mine!_

He lay down next to her, lying in the warm enclosure of her arms, happily nestling against her, listening to her breath as it stilled. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Tears were pooling there. _Oh! What have I done?_ he held his breath, panicking at the thought that he'd somehow hurt her.

"No my darling beautiful man! Don't worry! There's nothing wrong," she spoke as she saw the fret in his eyes. "Happy tears! The happiest tears for you! For what you just did! God Randolph! You are amazing!" she sighed and reached up to kiss any remaining parts of his anxiety away. She chased his panic far, far away. Replacing it with all the love and joy she felt for him.

His lips and tongue tasted strange. _Is that me?_ she thought.

He saw her brow furrowing and broke from their kiss.

"Can you taste yourself on me, my love?"

"Oh, is that what it is?"

"Yes," he chuckled. She dove in for another kiss, deepening it and moaning as he kneaded at her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Too many clothes Randolph!" She tugged at his belt, wanting his trousers gone as he bucked his hardness against her.

"Ah, lesson three.Tell me, love. Tell me what you want," he asked, his voice husky, his pupils shot as he watched her squirm under his touch. His hands massaging and working her breasts and nipples, his lips and teeth kissing and nipping at her neck. His hips pressing his hard length into her. "Tell me, my love, my darling, tell me what you need."

"You Randolph! Please! I want you," she tugged at his belt again. "God! I want you inside me, I want to feel you there, I want to get as close as I can to you! Please! Please Randolph! I want everything. I want us. Together!"

"I want that too, my love. I want you so very much as well. But you need to let go, I need to undress," he chuckled.

She released her hold on his belt and her other hand, which had grasped a fistful of his shirt, opened. He slid off the bed, hastily removing his clothing, dropping them where he stood. He went over to his bag and rummaged, muttering and swearing quietly to himself.

"Randolph…?" Bea asked, her head tilted sideways, puzzled as to what he was up to.

"Aha!" he brandished a box of condoms aloft. He extracted all three from the pack and placed two on the side table next to his glasses, ever the optimist. _Well, you never know_ he thought. He knelt down on the bed next to her, pausing as he saw her expression. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows were raised. He followed her gaze down until he saw where she was looking. His hardness. It was pointing towards her, showing him the way towards his final prize. He laughed.

"My eyes are up here, love," he said. Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes flicked back to his face. She blushed a deep crimson.

"See anything you like, love?" he asked, his inner wolf showed him a tongue lolling toothy grin.

"Um…" was the best she could manage in reply as she propped herself up on her elbows and watched, intrigued as he rolled the condom down onto himself.

He lay down next to her, her hands pulling him close, their lips joined again in a heated kiss. He moved, placing a leg between hers, spreading them wide and settling himself over her. He placed his hands on either side of her beautiful face and thrust his groin gently, testing his position. He leant down.

"Wrap your legs around me love, open yourself up for me," he panted in her ear.

She did as he asked. He thrust again, this time he was lined up perfectly. She moaned and closed her eyes, her hands grabbing his back, trying to pull him inside her.

"Look at me love, open your eyes for me," he growled at her.

She did as he asked and their eyes locked. He thrust himself forward, settling himself deep inside her, holding himself there. Her eyelids drooped, her pupils dark, her mouth opened in a moan. He reached down, catching her lips with his. She bucked up against him, urging him to move, wanting some friction. He reached a hand down and rubbed that special place of hers, plucking another peak from her, another moan, another shout of his name. This time he felt her contract around him.

He growled and began thrusting his hips, it didn't take long for him to come, his loud moan coming not long after hers. His panting breathing mirroring hers. He placed a gentle peck to her lips and rolled out and off of her. He pulled the condom off, tying it. She kissed his forehead and sat up, taking it from him. He watched as she wobbled into the bathroom for a pee, then wobbled back again and fell against him on the bed, under the covers where he'd snuck while she was away.

He pulled her in close to him. They arranged themselves so that she was resting her head on his shoulder, a leg thrown up and over him, one of his hands rested on her thigh, the other was wrapped under and around her, holding her close. One of her hands played with this chest hair, teasing it between and around her fingers, fascinated by it. All while she purred in his ear, telling him how wonderful he was, how marvellous he was, how she'd never felt anything like that before. His pride was puffed up to full capacity, he grinned wildly, his ego stoked. His content grin only vanished when he yawned. Tiredness crashing over him like a wave on the beach. He closed his eyes, her gentle stroking of his chest lulling and soothing him. His inner wolf was curled up, eyes closed, nose to fluffy tail.

She watched as he fell asleep. His breathing settled, his face relaxed. _What a beautiful man,_ she thought. _Beautiful in both his looks and his soul._ She felt her eyes fill with tears. _Happy tears!_ She felt so delightfully happy, her love for him welled up, bubbling to the surface, pouring out as her tears poured out of her. She wiped them away and settled herself. Sighing contentedly as she yawned, soon joining him in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
